Athena no Tenshi
by barakei
Summary: "La piccola fissò convinta davanti a sé, nella direzione che il suo sguardo austero le stava indicando. La grande stanza buia, nascosta nell'ala più remota della villa. Non c'era nessun mobilio, solo al centro si ergeva un piedistallo..."


**Dislcaimer: **Saint Seiya non mi appartiene.

**Characters: **Saori Kido**.**

**Note: **_Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime sama_ = buongiorno, principessa.

_**Perché gli angeli hanno le ali.**_

La bambina irruppe urlando nella sala da pranzo.

"Un angelo! Un angelo! Ho appena visto un angelo!"

Le cameriere, tutte intente a rassettare il grande tavolo dove la piccola aveva consumato la colazione, si guardarono con sorpresa, e incertezza.

"Signorina, non sta bene urlare a quel modo!"

La rimproverò una, teneva fra le mani un vassoio d'argento finemente lavorato, con sopra un piattino ricolmo di biscotti e una tazza ancora piena di tè ormai freddo.

"Ma io l'ho visto!"

Insistette, testarda, la bimba. Quattro anni appena, un caschetto impertinente di capelli castani a incorniciare un visetto paffuto, su cui spiccavano due occhioni scuri e vispi. Un piglio già signorile.

"Certo, certo."

"Vi dico di sì! Era di là, nella stanza buia! Con due grandi ali! Grandi così!"

Allungò più che poté le corte braccia per far vedere quanto grandi erano, quelle ali.

"Va bene, va bene! Ora però si vada a preparare, fra poco il suo precettore sarà qui e dovrete iniziare con le lezioni."

La bambina allungò il musetto manifestando in un broncio il suo scontento. Quelle sciocche cameriere! Sempre pronte a rimproverarla per ogni pur piccola mancanza, ma mai ad ascoltarla. Né a prenderla sul serio.

Eppure, in quella stanza, nella stanza buia, lei aveva visto un angelo!

Una volta _Lui_ l'aveva portata proprio lì, in quella stanza buia all'ultimo piano della villa.

La villa in cui abitavano era immensa, piena di locali che ancora non aveva avuto modo di esplorare completamente; la sua stanza, la biblioteca erano i luoghi che meglio conosceva, in cui spendeva la maggior parte delle ore della giornata. Quelle più piacevoli. A volte, andava a giocare in giardino, nell'immenso giardino che circondava la bella abitazione. Ma non c'era mai nessuno a giocare con lei, era sempre sola. E per quanto spazio potesse avere, per quanti ninnoli luccicanti e costosi riceveva in regalo, ben presto la piccola si stancò di passare le giornate da sola, senza mai avere un contatto più umano di quello che il personale che era al suo servizio si sforzava di scambiare con lei. Circondata solo da cameriere indifferenti, dal maggiordomo tuttofare, dai _suoi_ collaboratori sempre con quell'aria seria e indaffarata; mai nessuno della sua età, nessun bambino o bambina cui poter confidare semplici pensieri, dividere giochi, esperienze, sensazioni. Nessuno con cui litigare, fare pace, ridere, scherzare.

Per consolare in qualche modo quella solitudine di cui era in parte responsabile_, Lui_ le aveva fatto costruire un piccolo planetario. Era stato ultimato da poco, ed era una gioia ogni volta entrare in quel piccolo universo pieno di stelle, e di storie meravigliose. Quelle storie, simili alle fiabe che la balia le narrava alla sera prima di dormire, avventure mitiche che giacevano in un tempo lontano solo nello spazio, eppure così vicino al suo cuore. Soprattutto quando a raccontare era la _sua_ voce.

Poteva girovagare dappertutto, _Lui_ le aveva concesso. Ma non in quella stanza.

Era stato proprio il suo precettore a parlargli degli angeli, la prima volta. Durante un'intensa lezione di teologia, la bimba curiosa e affascinata dai modelli in cui tante religioni sembravano coincidere, aveva iniziato a fare domande su domande, e mai sazia di sapere e conoscere aveva domandato ancora. Come mai in tutte le culture, pur con le dovute differenze, ci sono creature tanto simili fra loro: eteree, senza tempo né età, invisibili all'occhio umano eppure presenti a volte al fianco degli uomini. Creature senza difetti e con quelle splendide ali pronte a librarsi nel cielo e volare?

"Gli angeli sono creature luminose, savie. Vivono in un luogo che si chiama paradiso, ma a volte scendono sulla terra a giocare e divertirsi. Con i loro sorrisi illuminano il cielo, le loro voci sono così delicate da sembrare corde di violino, per questo quando parlano fra loro, gli angeli emettono suoni così soavi e melodiosi da essere scambiati per musica!"

" E le ali?"

"Che cosa vuole sapere delle ali, signorina?"

"Come fanno ad avere le ali? Perché gli angeli hanno le ali?"

Il precettore arricciò il naso, incrociò le braccia al petto e cercò una replica esauriente. La bambina era talmente curiosa che una banale risposta non la soddisfaceva mai, aveva bisogno sempre di dettagli e spiegazioni articolate. La sua sete di conoscenza non aveva niente a che fare con la sua età. La sua intelligenza e perspicacia erano fuori dal comune. In poco tempo era riuscita ad apprendere senza difficoltà alcuna teorie scientifiche, filosofiche; lette miriadi di libri e non era mai sazia di conoscere.

Alla fine, l'ometto occhialuto e dal volto incavato, si arrese.

Non seppe trovare nessuna risposta.

Perché gli angeli hanno le ali?

"Quello scrigno contiene un tesoro."

"Un tesoro?"

"Sì, un tesoro prezioso. E quel tesoro ti appartiene, bambina mia."

La piccola fissò convinta davanti a sé, nella direzione che il _suo_ sguardo austero le stava indicando. La grande stanza buia, nascosta nell'ala più remota della villa. Non c'era nessun mobilio, solo al centro si ergeva un piedistallo, una colonna massiccia che sosteneva solitaria il peso di uno splendido scrigno. L'unica finestra della stanza era adorna di grandi tende scure. La luce non filtrava se non in minima quantità. La stanza era totalmente al buio.

"Non entrare in questa stanza, mai. Mi raccomando."

Le aveva detto _Lui_, più e più volte le aveva ripetuto quel diniego, negato il permesso e frustrato la sua curiosità.

Da quando _Lui_ era partito per uno dei suoi soliti viaggi d'affari, la piccola si sentiva terribilmente sola. Passava le sue giornate tra i libri, a cercare la risposta alla sua domanda. Ma nessuno sembrava essersi posto quel suo quesito: perché gli angeli hanno le ali?

Trovò però tante, meravigliose, immagini: sebbene nessuno sembrasse chiedersi il perché di quel particolare, pittori e artisti di ogni tempo e luogo avevano raffigurato quegli esseri misteriosi con splendide ali, il più delle volte preferendo tratteggiare bianche, immacolate piume; altre volte invece esse erano velate del colore grigio o nero di certi uccelli.

Ali sognanti, magiche. Ali realistiche, verosimili.

Sì, ma perché gli angeli hanno le ali?

Una mattina, spinta dalla desiderio di conoscere si era fatta coraggio. Aveva salito la grande scalinata ricoperta dal tappeto color porpora, col cuore che in petto le batteva forte forte, come mai aveva sentito prima d'allora. Perché mai in fondo, gli aveva disubbidito. Aveva oltrepassato il corridoio, lungo e illuminato da piccole finestrelle, che aprivano sul lato del giardino posto dietro la villa. Filari di pini, e altri alberi più bassi si stendevano a perdita d'occhio, e alti nel cielo nascondevano il sole, una tenue ombra alla loro base e sul prato verde, appena tagliato.

Era arrivata davanti alla porta. Non era chiusa a chiave, tanto sicuro era _Lui_ che la piccola non sarebbe mai entrata. Alzò la manina bianca, arrivava a mala pena a raggiungere la bella maniglia placcata d'oro. La abbassò, col cuore che sembrava scoppiarle per l'emozione. Aprì appena uno spiraglio, v'insinuò la testolina che spuntò all'interno a spiare l'ambiente oscuro. Sembrava tutto tranquillo, e la piccola entrò. Un passetto appena, dentro la stanza buia. Lasciò che i suoi occhi si abituassero a quella poca luce, poi si decise a entrare completamente. Senza però chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Se ci fosse stato un pericolo, là dentro? Meglio lasciarsi una sicura via di fuga.

Avanzò piano, verso il centro, dove lo scrigno si stagliava alto, troppo alto per lei. Vi girò intorno, più volte. Non riusciva bene a vedere, non capiva che genere di disegno vi fosse raffigurato. Aveva avuto dal suo precettore qualche nozione di arte, e subito si era accorta che non si trattava di un semplice motivo ornamentale, ma di un rilevo piuttosto elaborato. Raffigurava uno strano fanciullo. Non si riusciva proprio a vedere, in quella stanza buia. Forse doveva aprire le tende, fare entrare la luce del sole e ammirare finalmente quello scrigno, ma l'avrebbero scoperta, e _Lui_ ne sarebbe stato deluso. Non gli aveva mai disubbidito.

Un po' dispiaciuta di non poter ammirare nitidamente quel tesoro, era sul punto di andarsene.

"Ciao ciao, tesoro!"

Sollevò la manina sventolandola nel vuoto più volte, per dare il suo saluto a quel fanciullo che non scorgeva se non in ombra. Le dita minute andarono a sfiorare il bordo dello scrigno. La bimba stava ormai per imboccare l'uscita, quando si accorse che dietro di lei era comparsa una luce.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime sama."

Una voce alle sue spalle. La bambina ruotò di scatto su se stessa, ma non era impaurita, più che altro sorpresa. Quella voce era lieve come il fruscio delle foglie mosse dalla brezza, e il tono non era minaccioso ma cordiale.

E poi l'aveva chiamata _principessa_.

Alto sullo scrigno si levava un giovane. Da dietro le sue spalle, due splendide ali d'oro si aprirono lentamente e da esse una luce dorata, simile a quella del sole in pieno mattino, avvolse il giovane e tutta la stanza, che s'illuminò all'improvviso come se la finestra fosse stata liberata delle pesanti tende scure.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime sama."

Ripeté, ancora, il giovane. Una voce gentile.

"Tu sei un angelo?"

Ferma ancora sull'uscio della porta, la bambina azzardò una domanda. La sua domanda. Non sentiva paura, anche se intuiva che era alla presenza di un fenomeno speciale che richiamava portenti oltre la vita. Era meraviglia e stupore quello che sentiva. Quel giovane aveva un aspetto piacevole, sembrava poco più di un ragazzo ma la sua figura era maestosa, imponente; il volto pulito e sereno incorniciato da morbidi riccioli impregnati d'oro; la luce che emanava dalle sue ali gli inondava il volto, e i suoi occhi brillavano splendenti e tersi come due piccole foglioline dal verde intenso, bagnate di rugiada al mattino.

Il giovane sorrise piano, e scosse la testa.

"Ma sì! Sei un angelo!"

"Ohime sama, sono felice di vederla."

"Mi conosci?"

"Sì, da molto tempo."

"Davvero? Io non ti conosco. Però mi sembra di averti già visto."

Il giovane le confermò il suo sospetto, sorridendole con maggior convinzione.

"Sì, forse in un sogno!"

"Come mai è entrata in questa stanza, Ohime sama?"

"Io ero curiosa. Volevo vedere il mio tesoro!"

Ora che la luce risplendeva senza ostacoli, la stanza non era più così _tenebrosa_ e la piccola poteva guardarsi intorno e scoprire quanto il buio prima celava. La stanza non era molto grande, e come _Lui_ le aveva detto c'era solo quel piedistallo sopra al quale lo scrigno giaceva. Era un cubo interamente d'oro, luccicava e mandava tanti bagliori aurei tutt'intorno. Sui lati, la figura in rilevo ora si mostrava senza riserbo: l'aveva già vista, da qualche parte.

La bambina si avvicinò, incuriosita più che mai.

Il giovane si mise di lato allo scrigno.

"Io l'ho già visto, questo strano fanciullo…"

"Questo che vede qui" prese _lui_ a spiegare, il tono calmo e la voce chiara "è un simbolo che richiama uno dei dodici segni dello zodiaco."

"I dodici segni dello zodiaco?"

La bambina guardò con più attenzione, scrutò quella figura da ogni angolazione. L'aveva già vista, in uno di quei libri di astronomia che il suo precettore le aveva dato da studiare una volta, forse. No, era un libro sulle leggende delle ère passate, un libro che narrava delle gesta degli eroi del mito, e che illustrava con tocchi di poesia di come le stelle in cielo abbiano assunto il loro eterno aspetto.

La piccola puntò il viso a pochi centimetri dallo scrigno, il naso sfiorava il freddo metallo.

"La freccia! Sì, la freccia!"

Esultò tutta contenta di aver risolto quel mistero. E subito si volse a comunicare al suo ospite inatteso, quella che era la sua scoperta.

"Il _Sagittario_, questo è il simbolo che raffigura il _Sagittario_! Sai che il _Sagittario_ è in realtà Kiròn, il centauro precettore di tanti eroi? Achille, Odisseo, Teseo! Persino di Ercole! Eh sì, pure di Ercole!"

"È vero, Kiròn era davvero molto sapiente."

"Tu l'hai conosciuto?"

"No, purtroppo non l'ho mai incontrato."

"Ma come mai questo simbolo si trova qui?"

"Perché questo scrigno contiene le sacre vestigia del _Sagittario_, Ohime sama."

"Le sacre vestigia?"

Ripeté, incantata dal suono di quelle parole, la bambina.

Il giovane annuì.

"Sì, queste vestigia vi appartengono, Ohime sama. Un giorno, qualcuno le indosserà per proteggervi."

"Per proteggermi, e da chi?"

"Da ogni pericolo, Ohime sama."

"Le indosserai tu?"

"Non mi è più possibile indossarle."

La bambina ne parve rattristata, e allora lui si affrettò a chiarire meglio:

"Non mi è più possibile indossarle, ma io sono sempre al vostro fianco, Ohime sama. E lo sarò fino alla fine."

Come un _Angelo_.

La piccola alzò il musetto verso il giovane, il volto si distese in un gran sorriso, le labbra semiaperte a mostrare una chiostra di candidi dentini da latte.

"Io mi chiamo Saori, e tu come ti chiami signor _Angelo_?"

"Il mio nome è Aiolos."

"Oh che bel nome! È il nome greco del signore dei venti, vero? Che bello, anche a me piacerebbe portare il nome di una divinità dell'antica Grecia!"

"Davvero, e quale le piacerebbe mia piccola Ohime sama?"

"Mmm…vediamo!"

La bimba si allontanò un poco dallo scrigno e dal giovane, con le dita ticchettava sul piccolo mento, girando a passi misurati indietro e avanti, dalla finestra sempre coperta dalle grandi tende al piedistallo che reggeva immobile il pesante contenitore. D'un tratto si fermò, puntando i piedi e volgendosi verso il suo _Angelo_, allungò le braccia come ad abbracciare tutto intorno a sé.

"Colei che padroneggia la conoscenza e le arti, la dea dagli occhi azzurri e dell'egida miracolosa. La dea che ama l'umanità, la dea Atena!"

"È una scelta degna di voi, Ohime sama."

Dal corridoio, giunsero nel frattempo rumori di passi frettolosi. La piccola li riconobbe subito: passi pesanti e decisi, forse era stato mandato a cercarla.

"Oh no, Tatsumi sta arrivando! È meglio che vada!"

"Fate attenzione, Ohime-sama."

La bambina però temporeggiava, con le orecchie ben tese a catturare i suoni che provenivano da fuori la stanza, non sembrava voler lasciare da solo quel giovane. Aiolos non diceva niente, ma il suo sguardo sempre puntato su di lei era intriso di tenerezza, la rassicurava.

"Più tardi tornerò! Posso tornare, vero?"

"Certo, mia piccola Ohime-sama. Io vi attenderò qua."

E non ci fu giorno che trascorresse senza che Saori salisse, silenziosa e attenta a non farsi scoprire da nessuno, in quella stanza oramai non più buia. Ogni volta che apriva la porta _lui_ era là, ad aspettarla proprio come aveva promesso. Con la schiena appoggiata appena allo scrigno, e le grandi ali piegate all'interno. Appena la bambina entrava, Aiolos si voltava serafico verso di lei, e la salutava sorridendole con infinità dolcezza.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime sama."

La salutava sempre.

"Guarda, oggi ho portato questi!"

La bambina entrava, chiudeva piano la porta dietro di sé e si avvicinava saltellando allegra verso il giovane. Aveva preso l'abitudine di portare con sé i libri che il precettore le chiedeva di leggere e studiare. Dopo averli mostrati ad Aiolos, si sedeva per terra, la schiena poggiata sul marmo del piedistallo. Il giovane subito la imitava, le sedeva accanto e insieme leggevano libri dagli argomenti più disparati.

"Il nonno vuole che io conosca molte cose, però non posso andare a scuola come tutti gli altri bambini, e devo studiare a casa da sola."

La vocina le tremò un po' nell'incertezza, e per il dispiacere di dover passare tante ore in solitudine.

"Ti va se studiamo insieme?"

"Ma certo, mi farebbe piacere."

La risata della piccola si librò nell'aria, catturando ogni cosa. Prese uno dei libri che aveva portato, lo poggiò composta sulle ginocchia e iniziò a leggere piano, scandendo ogni parola. Quando si fermava, era sempre un fiume di domande. Non c'era dettaglio che non volesse approfondire, soprattutto di quelli che sul testo erano lasciati distrattamente vaghi e imprecisi. Il giovane ascoltava paziente le sue riflessioni, e quando la piccola si bloccava incerta sul ragionamento, o in difficoltà su un dato qualsiasi, con pazienza le forniva i giusti appigli per farla arrivare alla soluzione di ogni enigma.

"Anche tu hai studiato da solo, quando eri bambino?"

Chiese, ad un certo punto. Subito si accorse che la sua domanda non aveva senso.

"Oh ma tu sei un _Angelo_! Forse non sei stato un bambino."

Arricciò il nasino, scervellandosi sulla reale età di quelle creature senza tempo.

"Sono stato un uomo, non molto tempo fa."

"Oh, davvero?"

"Sì."

"Allora studiavi da solo o con altri bambini?"

"Avevo dei compagni, e con loro ho imparato molte cose."

"Io non ho mai avuto nessuno, a parte il nonno!"

"Vi sentite sola, piccola Ohime sama?"

"Ora non più! Perché ora noi siamo amici, vero?"

"Sì, lo siamo."

"Che bello! Ho un amico! Un amico!"

Alzandosi in piedi, Saori prese a volteggiare per la stanza, e dimentica del fatto che si trovava dove non avrebbe dovuto, lasciò cadere ogni circospezione e urlò di gioia. Allegra com'era per aver trovato un amico _unico_, arrischiò d'aprire le tende, ma la voce del giovane ancora seduto accanto al piedistallo la bloccò.

"Non lo faccia, Ohime sama. Suo nonno la sgriderà."

"Ma non ti affatica creare questa luce? Sarebbe meglio far entrare la luce di fuori, così le tue ali possono riposare un po'!"

"Il sole vede ogni cosa, e la mia presenza qui deve rimanere un segreto."

"E va bene! Ma domani porterò una lampada, così potrai riposare un po'!"

E ogni giorno Saori si recava in quella stanza, con una piccola lampada e tanti libri, se ne stava lì per ore intere, senza mai stancarsi di parlare con quello che oramai considerava il suo _Angelo_. Parlavano di tutto, dallo studio cui la piccola si dedicava, a ogni altra cosa venisse loro in mente. Ogni novità che accadeva nella villa era fedelmente riportata al giovane, quando la piccola si sentiva sola per la mancanza del nonno, oppure quando nuove cameriere erano assunte al posto di altre. Delle sbadataggini di Tatsumi, dei piccoli cambiamenti che il trascorrere del tempo imponeva senza riserve alla bambina.

Aiolos era sempre lì, ad aspettarla. La ascoltava con attenzione, le donava consigli preziosi, e quando necessario le faceva capire che il suo comportamento era sbagliato. La rimproverava con un piglio severo che però non conosceva collera, e anche se la bambina protestava cocciuta la sua innocenza o la bonarietà delle sue azioni, lui paziente le mostrava la reale portata dei suoi sbagli. Senza cattiveria, col fare di un buon fratello maggiore con tanta esperienza.

"Io quello non lo sopporto! Ma come osa trattarmi così! Si è persino rifiutato di farmi da cavalluccio, con tutto quello che il nonno fa per lui!"

Un giorno, furente di rabbia, Saori era andata a trovare il suo _Angelo_. Da un certo tempo la villa si era animata, con la presenza di tanti bambini ospitati nei locali dell'immenso palazzo. Il nonno non le aveva voluto spiegare il perché di quell'invasione, l'aveva solo pregata di avere pazienza con tutti loro e di trattarli con cordialità e rispetto. I più erano bambini accondiscendenti, che avevano presto imparato chi era a comandare, con i suoi vizi e capricci. Ma ce n'era uno, un ragazzino di appena sette anni indisponente e maleducato! La faceva impazzire, non le dava mai retta, era sempre con la battuta pronta, e la prendeva in giro senza fare troppi complimenti. I due non si potevano soffrire, e ogni volta che i loro sguardi avevano a incrociarsi, erano sempre scintille!

"Ohime sama!"

Quando Aiolos la guardava a quel modo, gli occhi fissi su di lei, le braccia conserte al petto, e le ali completamente ripiegate su se stesse, voleva dire solo una cosa: l'aveva fatta grossa, aveva commesso un errore da non ripetersi mai più.

"Impari ad avere maggior cura di quei giovani. Un giorno si porranno in sua difesa a sprezzo delle loro vite."

Saori era ormai abituata a sentirsi fare quei discorsi su possibili futuri pericoli. Il volto di Aiolos si distese, mentre la piccola gli si avvicinò timida e impacciata. Il capo chino, le mani intrecciate sulla vita.

"Il fatto è che io…"

Prima di continuare, Saori si sedette al suo solito posto, imitata subito da Aiolos.

"…sono sempre stata sola, non so come ci si deve comportare con gli altri. E Seiya è così antipatico!"

Si tirò le ginocchia al petto, borbottando di come quel bambino non gliela desse mai per vinta, sempre a rimbrottarle contro la sua sfortuna, rinfacciandole senza mezzi termini le sue mille fortune. Non si trattava solamente d'invidia, però, rifletteva la bambina, quello che bruciava di più nell'animo del piccolo dai capelli arruffati: per colpa sua Seiya era stato separato dalla sua unica sorella, la persona che amava di più al mondo.

"Ma io non ho chiesto nulla! Non so perché questi bambini siano stati portati qua contro la loro volontà."

"Ohime sama, voi e Seiya siete molto simili. Entrambi siete orgogliosi e testardi, non ammettereste mai di sentirvi in realtà molto soli e bisognosi della reciproca amicizia."

"Aiolos tu, anche tu ti senti solo?"

Il giovane non rispose subito. Saori alzò il capo che teneva reclinato sulle ginocchia, ed osservò il ragazzo farsi pensieroso. Un velo di tristezza calò sui suoi occhi, come mai ne aveva scorta fino allora.

"Le persone che amiamo non ci abbandonano mai, mia piccola Ohime sama. Perciò no, non mi sento solo. E poi voi mi fate sempre molta compagnia."

Sapeva sempre come fare, riusciva sempre a mostrarle le cose da più prospettive per farle capire che la realtà ha talmente tante sfumature da essere impossibile una sola spiegazione, una sola ragione per il comportamento di chi le stava attorno. E Seiya non era un'eccezione.

La voce di Aiolos, pura e lieve come il tocco di una carezza divina, non riusciva a spiegarsi come ma le arrivava dritta nel profondo del cuore. Quando era con lui ogni cosa sembrava diversa. Anche la sua solitudine.

"Hai ragione, devo essere più paziente con lui!"

Un sorriso d'intesa bastò a entrambi.

L'agitazione di villa Kido ebbe vita breve. Un giorno, senza che il nonno le avesse spiegato il perché, quei giovani furono mandati via. Ognuno verso una meta, separati ancora una volta. Saori era confusa, più chiedeva al nonno che fine avessero fatto quei giovani, più il vecchio e austero Mitsumasa Kido si chiudeva in un cupo, ostinato silenzio. Sembrava trascinarsi un peso enorme, più grande di lui, impossibile da sostenere per un semplice uomo quale egli era. Sempre più accigliato e stanco, non aveva tempo da passare con la sua nipotina. E Saori ne soffriva, attaccata com'era all'unica persona cara che avesse al mondo.

Gli anni trascorsero veloci, risucchiati dallo scorrere inarrestabile del tempo. Ogni cosa si stava compiendo senza che lei lo sapesse, senza che neppure sospettasse. Mitsumasa Kido si era fatto d'improvviso ancora più vecchio e debole, dedicava ogni sua residua energia mentale e fisica alla realizzazione di un grandioso progetto, cui però non accennava nulla alla nipotina. Che da parte sua, passava sempre molte ore con il suo _Angelo_.

Ore e ore a parlare di qualunque cosa. Non importava l'argomento, la scusa per recarsi da _lui_; quello che contava era salire in quella stanza, chiudere dietro di sé la porta per lasciarsi alle spalle il mondo intero. Ritrovarlo lì, ad attenderla. Sempre.

"Sai che ho imparato a suonare il piano?"

"Sì, lo so Ohime sama."

"Mi piacerebbe farti ascoltare qualche musica suonata da me. Potrei chiedere a Tatsumi di portare qua il piano, apriremo finalmente queste tende e faremo entrare la luce del sole! Così, non ci sarà più bisogno di stare alla debole luce di questa lampada. E potrò ammirare le tue ali senza farti stancare!"

"Mia piccola Ohime sama, non c'è alcun motivo di portare qua il piano. Quando sarete seduta davanti al vostro strumento, vi basterà pensarmi fortemente e io sarò li accanto a voi, ad ascoltarvi suonare con piacere immenso."

Saori trascorreva le ore più liete, accanto a quel giovane dagli occhi verdi e dal sorriso così _vivo_, sempre pronto a rincuorarla. Non aveva però scordato la domanda che tanta curiosità aveva destato in lei tempo prima: perché gli angeli hanno le ali? Era sempre nel suo cuore, quel quesito senza risposta, e ogni tanto riaffiorava alla sua mente. Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Aiolos. Egli sapeva tutto! Aveva sempre risposto alle sue domande, qualunque fosse la natura della domanda Aiolos sapeva darle la risposta che cercava. Di sicuro avrebbe saputo come rispondere anche a quel quesito infantile, ma chissà perché ogni volta che provava, non riusciva a porgli quella semplice, incredibile domanda.

Un giorno Saori, ormai fanciulla si recò nella stanza, dove Aiolos sempre la aspettava.

Era in lacrime.

"Mio nonno è… il nonno…"

Non ebbe bisogno di continuare. Aiolos già sapeva. Come sempre, _lui_ sapeva già cosa le era accaduto. Saori avanzò a passi incerti verso di lui, le mani incollate al volto a raccogliere le lacrime che piangeva disperatamente. Ora era davvero sola? Il nonno le aveva confessato il suo segreto, ogni cosa. Di come l'aveva trovata, quasi tredici anni prima, fra le rovine di un tempio sull'Acropoli di Atene, cullata dalle braccia sicure di un giovane in fin di vita.

Il suo _Angelo_.

Saori cadde in ginocchio, accanto allo scrigno non più sul piedistallo, ma posto a terra. Singhiozzi amari ad accompagnare le sue lacrime umane e divine allo stesso tempo. Aiolos si sedette accanto a lei, com'era solito fare, sempre. Rannicchiata contro lo scrigno, la giovane non si dava pace. Era più forte il dolore per la perdita dell'amatissimo nonno, che lo sgomento per l'avere appreso quella in fondo conosciuta verità, era un dolore che le straziava il cuore.

Ora sapeva tutto.

"Dolce Atena…" la voce di Aiolos non le arrivò alle orecchie. La sentiva dentro di sé, un delicato fremito a scuoterle l'animo, una carezza sul cuore. Il Sagittario non cercò di far smettere il pianto, sapeva bene che quelle lacrime dovevano essere lasciate libere di scorrere via, assieme al dolore che le cagionava. Qualcuno a lui caro si era impedito quell'estremo aiuto, serbando dentro di sé le lacrime e il dolore che ancora lo tormentavano. Per questo lasciò che Saori piangesse, fra singhiozzi e parole mozzate. Quando poi, stremata dal pianto la fanciulla si abbandonò sulle ginocchia del guerriero. Come un tempo non molto lontano nel loro comune passato, il corpo di Aiolos si offriva come riparo e conforto nel momento di bisogno. Le grandi ali d'oro, splendevano della luce soffusa e calda del cosmo, che Aiolos lasciò fuoriuscire da sé. Forse non avrebbe dovuto, la sua presenza doveva rimanere celata agli occhi del mondo. Ma ora la sua dea, poco più che bambina, necessitava del silenzioso conforto che solo il suo cosmo poteva infondere. La testa poggiata sulle ginocchia di Aiolos, le lacrime che ora calme e meste bagnavano la candida tunica che ricopriva le membra evanescenti del guerriero. Di come potesse sentire il calore di quel corpo, ora non era domanda da porsi. Saori socchiuse gli occhi, e si abbandonò al sonno. Prima però di addormentarsi completamente, sentì il suo corpo venir abbracciato da qualcosa. Le ali d'oro la avvolgevano leggiadre, e attraverso di esse Aiolos le trasmetteva un piacevole, rassicurante tepore.

"Ecco perché… gli angeli…"

E Saori si lasciò cadere nel sonno. Dal quale si sarebbe risvegliata come nuova fanciulla. E nuova dea.


End file.
